


Joe, The Blue Eyed Fey

by muselesswriter



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fatherhood, Minor Character Death, Other, The Red Paladins, Untold, pretty incorrect I wrote this for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter
Summary: Ever wondered who the Blue-Eyed man who stood next to Gawain at the mill was? what's his story and what was his life? How the Tusk warrior met the Green Knight?
Relationships: Joe The Blue Eyed Fey & Gawain | The Green Knight, Joe The Blue Eyed Fey & Squirrel | Percival, Joe The Blue Eyed Fey/ original characters, Joe the Blue Eyed Fey & Original Characters
Kudos: 5





	Joe, The Blue Eyed Fey

He was there, overlooked, often forgotten but the Tusk Man was there, observing, no one said a word to him unless it was military-related, no one bothered to get to know him, he liked it better that way though, he was quiet but oh the things he does to keep his kind going.

Joe was a farmer once, he had a beautiful wife, a daughter and a newborn child, her name was Lucinda and his son barely the age of nine months when the paladins found them first, Joe was in the market, buying a pumpkin for his daughter as he promised, he remembers everything, it still haunts him, the grey one walked first, Joe was mesmerized, he was nothing he’s seen before, he felt nothing he’s ever felt before, like a foe and an enemy at the same time.

He remembers the marks on his eyes, the weeping monk, and the grey cloak made of wool, by the time he was done inspecting the man, the green was turned into red, everything caught fire, the paladins were everywhere, throwing whoever they could catch in the flames, Joe dropped the pumpkin and ran, his only concern was his beautiful wife and two children.

But it was too late, the house had caught the fire, and the screams and the begs of his family were silenced by the flames, the monk watched from afar, standing next to the older red man, he felt his pain, or so Joe thought.

He was dragged by two paladins, accepting his fate, the man didn’t resist, he wished to be with his family; Lucinda, Millie, and Joe junior, but the Hiddens had plans for him as a rain of arrows was shot in the paladins’ direction, many had died including the two who held him, he fell on the ground and screamed.

Then there he was, in the armor of green and a helmet of horns, the one they call the Green Knight, he stood in front of him and offered him a hand _“Let me be knight! I have_ _no business with the living”_ Joe wept, Gawain knelt in front of him _“the Hiddens spared you for a reason brother, get up and fight by our side, for the fallen ones”_ the man looked at him with his piercing blue eyes.

His eyes might be red of the tears and the smoke, but the spark in them was nothing Gawain’s ever seen, he handed him a weapon and the two fought alongside, Joe never left Gawain’s side ever since that day.

Even though they rarely spoke, even though the Fey kind often forgot about Joe, but Gawain would always search for his blue-eyed friend among any crowd, and the other did as well, they barely say to words to each other but they understood one another without words.

And here they were, trapped in a mill, and it’s only a matter of time before the paladins surround them and he’d rejoin his family, Joe wasn’t afraid, he’s honored to die side by side with the Green Knight, he’d tell his children stories of all the fey children and women he helped save.

That’s what he thought as he carefully inspected the wounded woman in front of him, a shallow wound on her head, probably wouldn’t even leave a scar that if they survived.

_**“How is she?”**_ he heard the familiar voice of his green companion ask.

**_“Yeah...”_ **he said checking for any other visible wounds _**“she’ll live”** _that if the paladins didn’t burn them alive, Gawain stood next to him as he made sure of the woman’s well state. 

The healer came and pushed them both **_“away both of you”_** she barked, both raised a brow at her ** _“are you healers?”_ **none said a word **_“well, I’m”_** the men looked at each other then moved, giving her space to do her magic.

Out of sudden, they heard a voice coming from the back of the mill, both Joe and Gawain drew their swords, ready to fight, it was the paladins, Joe was sure his death just came crawling from this hole, but it wasn’t, it was merely a nosy boy.

Gawain was the first to lower his sword, then the blue-eyed fey followed, his face annoyed **_“Boy, why am I looking at your face?”_** he said irritated **_“because I’m here to rescue_ _you_** ” the boy replied with confidence.

**_“I ordered you to stay back at camp!”_** the knight said frustratedly **_“today I shall kill paladins my lord”_ **the boy beamed, Gawain rolled his eyes **_“stay down here and out of_ _trouble”_** he ordered **_“watch him and plug that damn hole!”_** he said as he walked away

Joe hid his laughs, part of him wondered if Joe Junior would’ve grown up to be like Squirrel, he plugged the hole and kept the boy’s company, telling his stories of the Green Knight’s many adventures.

Yes, he is often forgotten, under-appreciated, most people don’t even know of Joe the Blue-Eyed Fey, but he was there in the shadow of the knight, aiding him in every way he can, and he was important, too important.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me bluffing, I have no proof of any information written and it's strictly out of imagination, however, feel free to include Joe The Blue Eyed Fey in further work and develop his character based on this oneshot or not, I wrote it as my way of saying we need more characters besides the golden six, and the fandom needs to focus on other characters besides Lancelot -not that I'm complaining- and Nimue, and be accepting to new ideas whether on ships or new characters.  
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


End file.
